


Whip-Crack-Away

by butterflysteve



Series: Stray Universe [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comic), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysteve/pseuds/butterflysteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cass and Steph, AU where Cass is Batgirl, and Steph is Stray, Selina Kyle's latest addition. Because there ain't no romance like a Bat/Cat romance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip-Crack-Away

**Author's Note:**

> For fluoresce who requested:  
> "Cass and Steph, AU where Cass is Batgirl, and Steph is Stray, Selina Kyle's latest addition. Because there ain't no romance like a Bat/Cat romance."

The whip cracks, snapping taut before she swings across from one rooftop to another. See, she can do this. Take that Catwoman, Stray can pull a job and make a quick getaway just as well as aaah-oh hell. Steph realises her mistake halfway across, the whip drops suddenly from her weight and momentum and quickly slides free sending Steph flying towards the roof. She doesn’t exactly land but she manages to grab onto the roof, fingertips scrambling for purchase on the roof tiles. Goodbye Gotham, Goodbye Cruel World, Goodbye- oh hey, Batgirl. Oh no, Batgirl.  
  
“Hey pretty Bat,” Steph said smiling up at the grim, pretty intimidating faceless Bat. Really, what was with that? “Couldn’t give me a hand up, could you?”  
  
Even beneath the mask, which is oooh so terrifying and serious, Steph knew the girl was frowning. Steph let out a soft eep as she slipped, strong hands dropping suddenly and catching her. Warm, worn leather gloves wrapped around her arms before they pulled a dangling Steph, phew, up onto the roof. Grinning at her grim rescuer, Steph patted down her pocket guiltily before steadying herself in the other girl’s arms. Which were you know, kind of nice. Even if she was seriously into the whole ‘I am the Night’ bat thing.  
  
“Thanks, say how about we call it a day and you know not tell anyone about this little misadventure?” Steph said smiling oh so hopefully at Batgirl, tiptoeing around the other girl as she folded up the whip. “Especially not Batdad? Or you know Catwoman. Or anyone it can be our... little... secret?”  
Steph pressed her toes back against the edge of the roof, ready to run when the other girl stretched out her hand and turned it towards her. Beckoning. Oh, how did she know? Seriously! It had been the perfect job; no one even knew it was stolen yet or anything!  
  
“Oh, come on. It’s not like they’ll miss them.” Steph said annoyed as the other girl dropped her shoulder, her head tilting in silent judgement. Wow for someone so quiet, Missy Bat was sure noisy. “Okay, okay, so they might miss it but it’s for a good cause. Honest.” Another quiet head tilt. “Fine. You can take it back; I swear you’re so judgey. You’re worse than the Big Bat.”  
  
Steph watched the other girl, the way her lips beneath the mask almost as if she was-  
  
“Hey, you’re smiling!” She pointed, grinning at the other girl who ducked her head. Her hand raised again as Steph rustled through her pockets before pulling out the collection of diamonds. "Huh, who knew you could do that? I thought it was an urban legend, Batgirl _smiling_."  
  
Steph grinned as she looked at the other girl, the smile brightening beneath the mask. Their fingertips touched as Batgirl took the diamonds from her and slipped them into the yellow utility belt. She was kind of small, you know not at all like how Steph had imagined. Small and strong and a sense of humour and probably totally cute beneath that-oh god she was totally crushing on her. This was worse than Robin and Superboy. What was it with her and the good ‘guys’?  
  
“You’re cute,” Steph told her with a grin, the disbelief clear on the mask before a finger pressed against her chest in warning. Steph tapped the finger, flicking it down. She totally wouldn’t have been able to move it if the other girl didn’t want her to but apparently she did or at least didn’t mind. Huh. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. This is a warning. Don’t steal, yadayada. Be a good girl, do your homework and eat an apple a day and all that. Got it.”  
  
She talked. It was her thing; Selina had the come hither Bat look and all that jazz but Steph Brown, she was all mouth. And quick hands, Selina had taken her on for a reason. Moral high ground and a good thief? Oh yeah, you betcha she took her on. Her fingers were quick and light, her shoulders barely moving as she reached for her utility belt and was stopped by warm hands.  
  
“You’re good, even the Boss Man didn’t see me do that last time.” Steph said, giving her the sorry smile. Batgirl sighed, turning her shoulders down before letting Steph’s hands go. “You’re quick too, you sure you don’t want to give me them?”  
  
A shake of her head. Oh well, Steph knew when to cut her losses. And run or you know _whip-crack-away_. Steph leant in close before offering her hand to the girl, who looked at her confused.  
  
“I’m Stray,” Steph said, smiling brighter when she nodded her head in reply. _I know_. A closed fist pressed against her palm. Huh, cool greeting. “I have a reputation?” Another nod. “Awesome! Big Cat will be pleased. Well, I hate to leave you here but you know places to go, people to see.”  
  
Steph grinned, leaning impulsively and pressing a kiss to her cheek. The look or lack of look, on Batgirl’s face was worth it. “Thanks for the jewels.” Steph raised her eyebrows, laughing as she ran and flew across to another rooftop as Batgirl looked down and stared at the empty pouch.  
  
“Yep, still got it.” Steph mock saluted at the scowling Bat, running as she chased her.  
  
Oh yeah, so totally crushing.


End file.
